The present invention relates to an improved soft baby carrier in which an infant can be safely carried by its parent or fastened to a secure object. One of the many situations which a modern-day parent has to contend with is trying to manage everyday activities while also trying to care for their infant child. Many parents may find themselves in a predicament where they have to temporarily forego whatever activity they are currently engaged in while they tend to the needs of their little one, or vice versa. Various baby carriers have been developed over the years as a means of allowing parents to accomplish many of these activities simultaneously by providing a carrying arrangement attached to the parent that may allow the parent use of their arms to perform other activities as needed, while the infant is safely secured within the baby carrier. Soft baby carriers typically incorporate an arrangement of fabric or similar material that is formed to cradle an infant that may then be attached to the wearer. Some arrangements may be worn on the front, side or back of the torso depending on the design. Despite various improvements over the years, many soft baby carriers still lack ease of use and the ability to be adjusted quickly to accommodate infants and parents of different sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,952 by Gold, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a soft-type baby carrier for supporting a baby in a rearwardly facing direction on the front or side torso of a wearer. The baby carrier includes an adjustable pouch shaped baby seat for supporting a baby in a substantially upright, sitting position, an adjustable waist belt and an adjustable yoke system for comfortably supporting the baby carrier about the neck of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,076 by Bergkvist, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses pertaining to a child-supporting shoulder harness including a flexible front piece which is connected in the harness to form a child supporting pouch. The front piece includes a length-adjustable connecting device which extends between two horizontal, mutually spaced points on the front piece, so as to enable the width of the pouch to be varied. When the width is reduced, the lateral end-parts of the front piece are deformed in a way that reduces the wedging action between the wearer's chest and the baby's head and provides a comfortable lateral head support for a sleeping baby.